With My love
by teenie17
Summary: Rating is just to be safe. Nita tells Kit something important but is it too late? please read and review! OneShot


Story Title: With My Love 

Nita lied on her bed surrounded by her father, sister, Kit, aunt Annie, Ronan, Tom, Carl and other wizards she had gotten close to over the years she had her power. She looked at all their sad faces wishing that they wouldn't be sad for her. But she had no control over that. It was just like none present had control over Nita's life.

Nita's life was close to ending, and they where all there to see her pass from the world. She would join her mother in the next stage of life where all go once they die. Sadly she didn't want to die but had no choice on the matter.

Kit, the first wizard she had met stood next to her. Since first discovering her illness was going to kill her Nita had realized her true feelings for her partner of so many years. So many years passed since they first met him and now he was seventeen and she was eighteen. 

She knew that she really loved him but after finding out about dying she thought it best not to tell him, but now she knew she needed to tell him. "Can I speak to Kit alone, please?" she asked everyone in a soft voice. Nodding they all left within minutes allowing the two partners to have a private moment.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kit asked, "What is it Nita?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"It is hard for me to say."

"Nita we've known each other for a long time you can tell me anything."

"Even if it may change the way you think of me?"

"Nothing can change the way I think of you."

Nita took a deep breath before saying, "Kit I think I've fallen in love with you."

Kit just sat there in shock but finally he said, "Nita I've fallen in love with you too." Leaning forwards Kit kissed Nita lovingly. It was short but perfect, holding the love they held for each other in it.

"Kit I'm ready to leave now, go get everyone," Nita whispered quietly. When everyone was back Nita said her final goodbyes while tears fell down her face alone with everyone in the room.

Taking on deep breath and closing her eyes Nita knew nothing more of what was going on around her. She died lying in bed surrounded by everyone who cared most to her.

As soon as Nita didn't take another breath Kit broke down and cried. Crying for the one he had loved secretly for years and for not admitting it sooner to her. Desperately, Kit took Nita in his arms calling her back to him. In his mind he heard a voice telling him what to say.

Whispering quietly in her ear he repeated the words he heard. Louder he spoke the words tell everyone heard what he whispered. "With my love you shall live, with my heart I will bring you back to life. With my powers I will call you back to life. With my love the Power That Be shall allow you to live with the only price being my forever and continuous love for you.

Slowly a glow surrounded Nita lifeless form and Kit. After minutes Kit heard the sound of a deep breath coming from Nita. Wait a deep breath coming from Nita? Pulling back he saw Nita looking at him her eyes as beautiful as ever.

"Nita, " Kit whispered.

"Kit." Kit leaned forwards kissing her again this kiss promising forever they would be together. They only broke apart when they heard a cough. Red-faced Nita looked at everyone she didn't think she would have seen for a long time. Big smiles were on everyone faces.

"That was powerful magic you used Kit," Tom said after he got over the shock of what he just witnessed. 

"It was indeed," Carl said.

"What magic? What happened?" Nita asked confused.

"Every wizard who finds their soul mate has a chance to call on the Powers That Be to let them live if they would fall to unforeseen death. Most times the Powers That Be do not even respond even when they are soul mates, but when they do they have their reasons. Usually the one that is brought back to life will turn out to be the most powerful wizard in his or her lifetime," Carl said.

"What me the most powerful?" Nita asked dumbly.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Tom asked.

"Well yes," Nita said.

"It shouldn't be Nita you have defeated the Lone Power so many times," Carl said.

"You said I brought Nita back to life?" Kit asked.

"Yes you heard the voice of true love in your head which gave you the words to cast this spell," Tom said.

"Now I think it's time to leave these to alone," Carl said smiling secretly. 

When all were gone again Nita and Kit hugged tightly. "I thought I lost you for good," Kit whispered in her ear.

"Me too. I love you Kit."

"I love you too Nita. With my love we shall live together forever."

~ End ~

A/N hope you enjoyed, please review! This is only a one shot story so sorry if you want it to continue because this is all I have for you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
